


Permanent Ink : Night to remember ( Or forget )

by radioactivesunflower



Series: Ass Tat Ficlets [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Drunkness, Ficlet, Kono Danny friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, ish, of key singing, tattoo!danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesunflower/pseuds/radioactivesunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was starting to remember what happened that night. Singing. Drinking. Spilling his deepest secret. Also why can't McGarrett learn how to knock!?</p><p>Part 3 of crackfest of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Ink : Night to remember ( Or forget )

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part three. It took me forever to write. I have no idea why this part was so hard to get out. I did it though!  
> Thank you so much for lovethesnark on tumblr for being my beta with this. Bless you and thank you again so much!

 

_I hate everything._

Danny Williams was not a happy camper. He had the most hellish week. First, he wakes up after an alcohol-fueled night with is bad, crazy, insane! Rookie of a friend. He really did love Kono but that women brought out College Danny, who had so many stories of drunken nights of debauchery--  Many that ended up as blackmail ammo for his roommate. That woman was going to be the death of him. He was too old for this shit.

He knew he was definitely too old to be getting a tattoo from a guy named 'Big Meat' aka 'Beefy.' Danny had remembered the biker telling him this while working on the superman logo now on his ass. Danny had gotten a few flash backs throughout the week. There had been butchering of classic songs by him and Kono, as they thought 6 shots was the perfect amount to try and sing Piano Man so off key they had the manger almost kicked them off the stage.

The only reason no one in the bar forcibly removed them from the stage was the fear Kono had installed in them. Flashing her 5-0 badge and threatening very calmly for a women who was drunker than a skunk that she could show them all what it was like to be in the 5-0 dungeon. That had caused everyone to back off while they tried to break the sound barrier.

Danny even remembered how they gotten onto the topic of Steve fucking McGarrett. Sitting outside on the lanai half of the bottle Tequila gone, they had just taken a break from the singing and needed to cool off out in the breeze. Danny was listening to the sound of the waves breaking on the beach. He could start to understand why Steve liked to listen to them at times. It was calming. Not all the time mind you. This detective still needed to have the tv going at night to sleep.

God that man. Fucking SuperSEAL, ninja, badass. Danny would take it to his grave that he thought the SEAL was most attractive when he got that Mission Face on. There was only one goal in the other mans mind and nothing would stop him till he reached that goal. Danny must be insane to find that so down right sexy to the point he want’s to strip the other man and map out every tattoo and ab that was on his partner. 

It must be something primal; Danny would often think to himself. It had to be. He had punched the man after all, only a few hours after meeting him. That is when he had first seen the flash of that primal nature in Steve. Right after he had socked him Steve had looked him right in the eyes and it was there. It was only a second before the look was gone and a small smile graced Steve's features.  He should of known he was fucked right there and there.

Kono brought him out of his thoughts when she asked him what he was thinking. Sighing he rubbed his hands over his face. He had been keeping this in for 4 years and it was starting to bring him down. Kono was his friend, part of his family.

“ Dumb. SuperSEAL” Danny muttered not looking at Kono.

Raising an eyebrow Kono watched him. She could tell that it was something he needed to talk about but if she tried to pry it out of the man he would clam up.

“He just..walks around acting like he is biggest badass on the island. Which if you think about it. He kinda is, but that doesn’t mean I would tell him that. You better not mention this, Kono. Or I will make sure that you have to do all the paperwork for a MONTH!” He pointed a finger at her. Kono held her hands up, showing she wouldn’t say a thing.

“ I just…he is insane!” Danny ranted, and his hands starting to fly as the words he had kept inside for so long came flying out.  “Insane, beautiful, fucking up my life Man. Did you know I hadn’t been shot at for a year before becoming his partner?! Now I get shot almost weekly. Because of his fucking ass. Which just happens to be a nice ass. Round and..” He broke off at the look on Kono's face. Eye brows raised but a smirk on her face.  “Don’t you smirk at me young lady,” He stated reaching for the bottle to refill his shot glass. More ended up on the table than the actual glass. 

“I am not smirking Danny…well I am..but that is not the point,” Kono said stealing Danny's shot. Slamming it back in one go, only to burp loudly. Danny snickered and Kono flipped him off.  “As I was saying. I might be smirking because you just proved me right.” It was Konos turn to point her finger at the man.

“Prove you right?” He asked her. God did she already know. He thought he had hidden it well enough but from the looks of it he had failed at the task.

“That you love Steve,” She slurred reaching up to cover her mouth as she tried to not burp again.

“WHAT?!” He shrieked causing a few people to look over at him and Kono.

“ I don’t..Love..Steve..HA!”  He didn’t love the man. Lusted yes, love as anything other than a friend no. Did he?

“Your eyes follow him around the room. You fight like you are married. You let him drive your car-“

“I don’t let him, Kono. He made his own fucking key,” growled Danny

“I was saying,” Kono said trying to not laugh. “ Your eyes light up when he comes into the room. You hate seeing him hurt, and you are always there for him. Plus the smile. The smile that I have only seen you give Grace. You have for him as well.”

She was right, he thought. He did do those things. He didn’t just lust over his boss. He was in love with that fucker. Feeling like his life was over he smacked his head against the table.

“I love him,” he muttered into the table. Kono reached out and touched his arm.

“It’s okay Danny. I know what will make you feel better,” Kono indicated, she pulled over the two glasses and filled them up sliding them both over to the blonde.  “Drink.”

Which is exactly what they did.

A week later, Danny was still in love with his boss. Still being shot at. Still being tackled by suspects.

Which was why Danny was having to take a shower in the 5-0 locker room. He had been tackled and landed in a large mud pit. Why it had to be a mud pit he had no idea.  Reaching up he grabbed the soap and started to run it over his arms, letting the mud run off and down the drain.  He was fucked. The sound of the locker room caused him to jump.

“Hello?” He called out.

“You know, Danno. That is how people get killed in the movies” The voice was none other than the Steve's.

“Steve! Warn a guy will you?!” He ranted back to the other man. What he hadn’t expected was his partner to open the shower curtain. He froze then turned around to face the other man about to yell at him about scaring people while they showered, and how it was not nice to pull back the curtain to see the man behind it.  All words flew out of his mind by the look on the other man's face.

The SEAL was wearing a shell-shocked expression.

“Is that a tattoo, Danny?” Steve asked.

Yeah. Danny hated his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Hope you all enjoyed it.  
> Please check out my tumblr for updates on the series supersealmcgarrett.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to leave comments. Let me know if there is anything you want to see in these ficlets.


End file.
